


Gladiolus, gondolier

by Redrocketeer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fulfilling a need, Gay Sex, Gladio knows how to make Iggy unwind, It's pretty fluffy, It's up to you what Noctis and Prompto are doing in the hotel, M/M, No Spoilers, No gondolas were harmed, PWP, Sassy Ignis, Scratching an itch, Semi-Public Sex, Set in Chapter 15 for reasons, Sex, Smut, caring gladio, oh yeah, on a boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10392981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrocketeer/pseuds/Redrocketeer
Summary: It's sex.  On a gondola.





	

“Open your eyes.”  
Ignis could smell they were near the canal but what possible surprise could be waiting there? An especially friendly manatee? The prince tangled in a fishing net? He certainly wasn’t expecting anything romantic, and that was fine. He didn’t expect a constant stream of grand gestures or proof of Gladio’s feelings. He knew them as Gladio knew his. It was simple. Most of the time it was easy, as it needed to be in their situation.

Most of the time.

“Are they open?”  
“It’s a…” Ignis looked up at Gladio sharply. “You took a-”  
“It was docked for the night,” he shrugged. “No one is gonna miss it for a few hours. Thought we could… have a little time alone, together.”  
“... Crazy!” Ignis said under his breath but, as he shook his head, a small smile crossed his features. Time together on the calm waters sounded rather good.  
“Where is his Highness and Prompto?”  
“Finest room at the Leville,” Gladio said cheerfully.  
“How did you get the _hat_?”  
“It was left onboard,” Gladio grinned.  
After a moment's pause Ignis relaxed his usual compulsion to play it cool. He looked to the left, to the right, then took a step forwards. “I’ll help you push it out,” he offered with a mischievous glint in his eye that only Gladio usually got to see.

***

It turned out not to just be the gondola. There was a picnic basket filled with treats that Ignis hadn’t had to make. There was champagne and a destination. Gladio guided the long, narrow boat along the very edges of the water basin, close enough to feel the mist from the wall of water. Ignis reclined in the front of the boat, an elegant glass in his hand as Gladio took care of everything else. Divulged of all responsibility Ignis felt a little strange but the Champagne was good and the air cool. He took a deep breath and savoured it.

“Enjoying the view?” Gladio called down the long boat.  
Ignis turned his head to look up at his gondolier for the evening staring for a good long moment before answering. “Very much,” he purred. Gladio’s grin only widened as he growled deep in his throat. He tied off the rudder and shirked off his jacket, draping it over the tiller to keep it out of the way. He made his way forward, moonlight bouncing off his bare torso. Ignis licked his lips unconsciously.

“Thirsty, love?” Ignis asked, lifting his glass as a serving suggestion.  
“Sure am,” Gladio rumbled, sitting beside Ignis, taking the offered glass without really looking at it.  
“How long is this boat ride?” Ignis asked softly.  
“Till sunrise,” Gladio said, biting the corner off a cucumber and ham sandwich.  
“I see,” said Ignis, neatly finishing his champagne, placing the glass back in the basket. “Well, we should make the most of it,” he said. “Do you mean to move it closer to the wall?” he asked, his tone light and frothy as the champaign. Gladio _liked_ the effect his plan was having on his boyfriend. It was exactly what he was going for, the ease in his manner as much as anything else. Ignis carried so much tension, all that he could of the prince’s and, often, that of the whole of Insomnia with it. Gladio knew he could never talk Ignis out of that concern but he could give him a break from it, help him carry it. As shield he felt it was a part of his job to make sure Noctis’ support system was safe. As Ignis’ partner it was his pleasure to make him forget the weight of the world for a few hours.

“I like it right here,” he said confidently. Ignis responded with a little smile.  
“So this is all part of your plan, yes?”  
“This is exactly part of my plan,” Gladio said proudly. The mist was making Ignis’ shirt damp and he shivered lightly. That hadn’t been a part of Gladio’s plan but it was certainly the perfect opening.

“I think you’ll be a little more comfortable without this,” Gladio said, slipping a finger under one of the delicate buttons and popping it open. Ignis chuckled low. “So considerate, Gladio.” His voice was warm, his eyes filled with mirth and something else more urgent. He gasped at the thick finger skimming against his cool skin. Gladio hummed softly at the reaction, another in the long list of signs that Ignis was willing and open to him. 

Slender fingers curled around the back of Gladio’s neck, stroking the fine hair on the very edges of his hairline under his cheerful hat, it’s ribbon brushing his knuckles. “It’s a good look for you,” Ignis teased gently. “You should leave it on.”  
“Not a chance,” Gladio grinned back, having no intention of worrying about keeping his hat balanced. He laid it carefully aside, allowing the silk ribbon to brush over Ignis’ ribs as he did so. Gladio loved how Ignis reacted to all stimulus. His reactions were always heartfelt and honest and surprisingly easy to illicit.

His big hands slipped around Ignis’ torso as he pushed his shirt open, thin fabric fluttering against the red boards of the deck. He got the gasp he was going for and a soft groan as he rubbed his hands back up his boyfriend’s chest, skating over a nipped hardened by the cool air.

Gladio used to suppose it would take a very long time to unwind Ignis scientia, if such a thing could ever be done, but once he decided to commit to a moment Ignis didn’t hold back. Everything that he suppressed and hid and pushed aside in order to fulfill his duty came rushing to the surface when given a proper chance and Gladio had made it his cause to contrive as many of these chances he could. Ignis was devoted and committed and believed in what they were doing, and in who they served, without question but he was not a machine. He needed time to be himself, too. Like anyone, he needed an outlet.

Gladio felt a tug at his waist. “You’re overdressed,” Ignis complained in an urgent little tone. Gladio’s chuckle made him frown as Gladio knew it would.  
“Hmm, not yet. My plan, remember?” He ignored Ignis impatient grunt and gently guided his boyfriend’s hand away from his belt.  
“Have I ever disappointed you?” he purred into Ignis’ ear.  
“No,” the other man conceded, relaxing a little. Gladio could feel Ignis’ need but he didn’t want it to be over so fast. Taking the reigns back he settled into a steadier pace.

His kisses started slow, just below Ignis’ ear. He pressed his tongue to the pulse point under his jaw and drew the skin into his mouth, not to mark but to warm it. Ignis shifted on the painted boards, fingers tightening at the small pleasure. Gladio wanted Ignis pliant and soft before it all turned more desperate.

“Feels good?” he asked, against Ignis’ skin.  
“Hmm, don’t stop.” A breathy demand.  
“I got no plans to,” Gladio assured, moving his lips down Ignis’ neck, warm kisses exploring, finding, tongue flickering over a nipple, a hand fisting in dark hair.  
“Ah! Gladio!” His tongue kept up its dedicated work, not giving Ignis a moment to catch himself.  
He drew Ignis to a sitting position long enough to slip off his shirt.

“Lie back, gorgeous,” he commanded softly, tucking the shirt under Ignis’ head. Gladio pressed his bare chest to Ignis’ closing his arms around him, Ignis’ back arching off the deck seeking out any friction he could find but none of it was low enough yet.

“We’ll get there,” Gladio promised. Need kept Ignis moving slightly and Gladio didn’t try and stop him. He’d never be able to get enough friction to get him more than worked up and Gladio knew how hard handing over control was for Ignis. Gladio always built in a little leeway to keep the stress low and the enjoyment high. Near enough was, undoubtedly, good enough when it came to following his instructions.

“The sun will be up before-” Ignis griped, his hunger coming out as irritation though the heat wasn’t in his temper. Gladio silenced him with a kiss. “We’ll _get_ there,” he repeated and, though Ignis knew that to be true, he still whined urgently, a sound that drew an appreciative purr from Gladio the rushing water would have drowned out had they not been so close.

Without the give of a mattress beneath them Gladio didn’t want to put his weight on his slight boyfriend but he knew they’d need to keep low in the boat to avoid drawing too much attention. The boat rocked gently as he sat up long enough to tug Ignis’ narrow trousers down and off and lay back on the deck to deal with his own, looking back to see familiar eyes intent on him, raking downwards.  
“I see you’ve been planning this at least since this morning,” Ignis said in a tone much more level than his expression.  
“Hey, it cuts down on laundry,” Gladio said casually, crawling over to Ignis again, pressing kisses to his cheek as the boat swayed gently at the movement. 

Ignis found Gladio’s lips. “Very thoughtful,” he praised, hand sliding down Gladio’s chest as he distracted the other with a kiss, more relaxed now he could feel he was making progress.  
Ready to get things going Gladio let Ignis find his destination, already half-firm but, after a moment, he drew Ignis hand away, pressing a tube into it. “I thought of everything,” he said proudly.  
Ignis readied his hand and returned it to Gladio, this time cold with slick. It only made it feel more intense as it met with hot skin. It was Gladio’s turn to gasp as Ignis gleefully rubbed him up and down, deft and quick. The deft he was okay with but Gladio covered Ignis’ hand in his and forced him to slow. “Listen to the water,” he whispered in Ignis’ ear. “Feel it rocking us.” He didn’t want their unique situation to be lost in the rush to the finish. He turned Ignis’ thoughts outward to slow him down.

“I let you go for too long, didn’t I?” he chuckled.  
“We both let it go. Never the time,” Ignis agreed, now taking a breath, accepting Gladio’s moderating presence. Ignis was patient but not infinitely so and Gladio knew that. He also knew certain things had to be placed well down the list. Duty first. He kissed Ignis gentle and slow. “I’m gonna make it up to you,” he said, squeezing Ignis’ hand around his length. “Lay on your side for me and I’ll take you home.”

Ignis’ eyes softened at the words and he returned the kiss with a slow sigh. “My pleasure,” he whispered and did as he was told, the narrow boat once again dancing on the water lightly.  
“You bet your arse,” Gladio grinned, smacking said posterior through its thin covering as if to acknowledge its presence. A moment later he slipped Ignis’ practical shorts down and away and into the pile of discarded clothes.

“Where’s that lube, handsome?” he rumbled and Ignis felt around in the half-light for the little white bottle. “Here,” he said a moment later, handing it back over his shoulder with a blush to his cheek. His breath was already faster and Gladio admired his lover’s restraint as he revelled in his excitement. 

Hand well and truly covered it could now be brought to bear. He drew his head back so when Ignis’ snapped back he wouldn’t get whacked in the jaw. “You like that yeah? This what you wanted?” he snuffled around Ignis ear, hot breath making the other sigh.  
“Yes!” Ignis gasped, which wasn’t a suggestion he was satisfied. Had Gladio tried to stop at that point he joking thought he might get bitten.  
“Hmm, you feel so good in my hand,” Gladio praised. “Love it when you get hard for me.” He worked slow, urging Ignis to relax for the next part, the part they both knew was coming. “Listen to the water,” he said again, kissing over smooth skin and fine tawny hair, nuzzling behind Ignis’ ear.

His other hand, prepped and waiting, meandered down to his boyfriend’s entrance, making its intent clear. He doubted Ignis would object but he wanted to give him the chance. So far he’d never once used it.  
Ignis grunted an encouraging sound, pressing his butt backwards towards Gladio automatically. It was exactly what Gladio hoped would happen and made it easier for his fingertip to find its mark. 

His stroke was a gentle tease, to start, just to get Ignis to relax while waking up his sensation. When Ignis asked for more he gave in immediately, slipping his fingertip inside. Everything about him was big and they needed to take this part slow. Ignis didn’t argue as he took his time, gently stretching his love open.

“It’s gonna feel good when the boat moves with us. Look up at the sky, Iggy. The stars look really bright here,” out away from the well-lit streets and canals. Not as bright as in the country but, then, the point wasn’t for stargazing. “They’re not the only stars you’re gonna see tonight,” Gladio growled, proud of himself for coming up with that one. He knew it was worth it when his boyfriend snorted.

“You feel so good here, you know that?”Gladio praised. Ignis had tightened up during their long break but he didn’t want to make the young man anxious about that. It didn’t matter, in the long run. Easily undone.

“ _You_... feel so good... there!” Ignis panted, voice starting to crack from too much breath.  
“Yeah? What if I give you a little more. Is that good, Iggy? You like how that feels?” Combined with the slow pressure on his cock and the press of his boyfriend behind him Ignis felt totally surrounded by love and safety.  
“My… Gladio,” he gasped, gripping his boyfriend’s wrist tight.  
“I love you too,” Gladio said, nuzzling damp hair with deep affection, loving nothing more than bringing Ignis undone with only his hands and his warm lips in a way he needed, in a way no one else would ever be allowed close enough to do.

With a timely warning Gladio added a second finger, slowly and carefully. He placed his free hand on Ignis’ hip and stroked in small circles there to sooth him though they’d built up a good rhythm and Ignis knew what to expect. He breathed through the burn until he adjusted to it, pressing his back against Gladio’s chest to brace himself. Gladio sought out the little bud inside and quickly had to jerk his chin back again to avoid being smacked into by Ignis’ head as he threw he back involuntarily. The noise Ignis made made it all worthwhile.

“There! Again!” Ignis demanded, sounding hazy, eyes closed. Gladio knew the demand was coming and gave in. Ignis gasped gratefully, humming softly both because he couldn’t keep the sound in and because he wanted to encourage Gladio. It worked and Gladio pressed the little bud again just to bring Ignis closer to the edge of letting go.

“Ready for more?” Gladio whispered into Ignis’ ear after a few more minutes of gentle stretching. Ignis nodded and Gladio kissed the back of his neck. “Last one and then it’s on to the good stuff,” he said, taking a moment to be close, to kiss and touch, soothing fingertips skating over smooth skin.

Ignis breathed and tightened his grip and fought the urge to take control of Gladio’s hand and rush him through it. He knew he could hold out, it was just _hard_ and he was _hungry_. 

“Not long now, beautiful,” Gladio promised with feathery kisses, picking up the predictable tension from his partner. He knew all of his tells. The fingertips of Ignis’ free hand pressed into the red deck until they were white. Gladio took it as a compliment. 

Gladio chuckled at Ignis’ groan as he was suddenly left empty. It didn’t matter that he knew it was temporary, he always reacted with the same disappointment. “Gladio, hurry!” he urged, pawing at the boards they rested on.  
Gladio chuckled and got a heated little whine for his trouble. “You’re cute when you’re desperate,” he teased. Even the sharp, “Gladio!” he got in return only made him grin wider. 

“I’m in charge here, remember? I’m the captain. This is my boat,” he growled into Ignis’ ear. “I have the hat and everything. Are you gonna play nice, Hot Stuff?”  
If the choice was between riding out Gladio’s schedule and missing out on sex then there was no contest. “Yes!” Ignis ground out, earning a light smack on his flanks in reward.

“Then relax, sweetheart,” Gladio instructed, stroking Ignis slowly again, enough to make him hiss. When Ignis had stilled Gladio pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “Here we go.”  
Ignis groaned against the added pressure of Gladio’s cock, first a tease then fully sheathed in him. Gladio held him close as they rested together a moment. It was a _tight_ fit and they had to fight their first instincts.

“You feel amazing,” Gladio praised as he gripped Ignis’ hip and began to move. His hand slid down to Ignis’ knee which he drew up, rolling his lover back towards him a little to find the best angle he could (and Ignis always let him know when he’d found it.). 

“Just… move!” Ignis growled, his hand following Gladio’s arm as he didn’t release his hold on his boyfriend’s thick wrist.  
“So bossy,” Gladio said indulgently. He enjoyed how snappy being very turned on made his lover. Ignis could muster up a little sass at the best of times but on the edge of coming undone he really fired up, pressing maximum urgency into very few words which was the opposite of how he usually operated. That was fine with Gladio who was eager to take him somewhere new. Somewhere that was just theirs. Somewhere Ignis could put himself first for once.

Gladio, of course, moved, thrusting in and out expertly. He was sorry he missed Ignis’ eyes rolling up into his head as he knew they would be. Neither man was listening out now, if they were seen too bad. Gladio only knew of the delicious friction and the broken sounds spilling over Ignis’ lips.

“Listen to the water,” Gladio said as he pressed wet kisses over the back of Ignis’ neck.  
“I can’t hear.. anything over… your breathing,” Ignis said. “ _Keep it up._ ”  
Gladio’s laugher tickled over the back of Ignis’ neck. “I’m not gonna stop,” he promised. 

The rhythm of his hand matched the rhythm of his hips with Ignis in bliss between. He could feel the tensions in his lover’s body were focused on one end now, just as he wanted. “Let’s christen this pretty little boat,” he growled. “Come on, Iggy, let go, baby.”

He held his love firmly as he spilled onto the scarlet deck with a loud cry that might, or might not, have been drowned out by the waterfall. Gladio joined in a moment later, drawing out another cry from Ignis as he filled him.

It was a moment before either could speak and a moment longer before they could gather their thoughts. Gladio carefully pulled out, drawing Ignis close against the cool air. Ignis turned in his arms, calmer now he was satisfied, clumsy like a limp noodle. He looked offended at his elbows as they clattered against the deck. “You are certainly… thorough,” he said, his eyes narrowing into a small smile, warming his features. “My Gladio,” he said. The kiss was silky and hot and Gladio closed his eyes to it.

“You like that huh? You like being taken apart in a boat? You like it when I take you?”  
“Hmmm, very much,” Ignis offered, nuzzling Gladio tenderly. He shivered slightly as the cold found his sweat-covered skin. A blanket appeared from somewhere and Ignis showed his praise of Gladio’s forethought with an approving grunt and a kiss. Gladio revelled in the shared contentment, the press of skin against his mixed with the scratch of blanket.

As their breathing slowed Ignis gathered himself to speak again, finding a space between slow hungry kisses. “You… I want to do something for you,” he said, mostly into Gladio’s mouth.  
“Want to? Or feel like you should?,” Gladio answered, meeting Ignis’ eye. “Cause’ it’s your night off and I don’t expect it. Believe me, I’m not gonna leave disappointed.” 

Ignis met that gaze, a little surprise in his eyes. He was simply not yet used to not having a to do list. His hesitation only firmed Gladio’s resolve. “I’d rather cuddle with you, watch the stars, have a little sleep. I set the alarm so we’re not late giving the guy his hat back.” He kissed Ignis again. “Everything’s taken care of.” 

“I… don’t know what to say.”  
“That makes for a refreshing change,” Gladio teased gently.  
“How about, I love you?” Ignis returned.  
“Hmmm, that I never get tired of hearing.” Whatever the terms of their association it was the truth. “I love you, Iggy. Gods I do. Now, let me tell you a story.”

Ignis snorted in their blanket cocoon. “A bedtime story? Aren’t I a little old for that?”  
“Oh not for this one,” Gladio promised. “You see, once upon a time there was this man. He was a very sexy man and he was captain of his very own boat.”

“Did he have a nice hat?”

“He had the very finest hat, his lucky hat. He was content to paddle his boat across the river, every day, from dawn to dusk. He made enough money to eat and a little more. It was all he wanted until, one day, he was loading passengers as usual and he caught sight of one he’d never seen before. A young man so beautiful he could scarcely keep the shock from his voice as he asked for payment.”

“They’re going to fuck in the boat, aren’t they,” Ignis said dryly.  
“You’re an ass,” Gladio chuckled.  
“Oh yes,” Ignis said, nose pressed to Gladio. “I’m only really here for the warmth.” He snuggled close to Gladio with a little grin.  
“That so?”  
“Hmmmm,. For the warmth.”  
Ignis smiled a knowing smile and closed his eyes, all tension gone from his brow, at peace. Gladio held him as close as he was able, soothed by the sound of slow breathing and of water rushing by.


End file.
